


Urgency

by ArcherUmi



Series: Kinktober 2020 [12]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Binding Blade
Genre: F/M, Intercrural Sex, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Long-Distance Relationship, Panty Kink, Post-Canon, Quickies, a little bit at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28559343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcherUmi/pseuds/ArcherUmi
Summary: The work of rebuilding a continent shattered by war is long and difficult – and at times keeps people apart.Prompt: Intercrural
Relationships: Klein (Fire Emblem)/Thite | Thea
Series: Kinktober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950772
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Urgency

**Author's Note:**

> At long last I'm getting back to this. I mentioned in the notes to the fic before last that I didn't want to spend all of November writing finishing Kinktober, and, well... Turns out I didn't! I meant to finish the last few I had planned in November, and then before the end of the year, but I fell out of the writing mood hard and it took a while to get back in to it.
> 
> I kind of wanted to write Klein/Thea after I played Binding Blade in 2019 (...I almost said "last year" there) but never came up with an idea I liked enough to write. When I was planning out my Kinktober fics though and looking at the list of prompts pegasus knight thighfucking just seemed like too good an idea not to write and that obviously fit well for the ship.

Shifting in bed and rolling onto her back away from the man lying asleep next to her, Thea opened her eyes. She had fallen asleep, well into the night last night, nuzzled up against Klein after they had finally both exhausted themselves and each other, and she had remained there through the night – one of her legs draped over his, his hand in her hair, feeling his bare skin against hers.

She blinked in the darkness, her eyes adjusting to wakefulness, and sat up, the covers shuffling and falling away from her chest. In that moment she wished, desperately, that she could stay, at the very least long enough to properly say goodbye, but business at home awaited. 

She had already stayed in Etruria two days longer than she had originally intended – the Count and Countess Reglay were nothing if not hospitable hosts, and when her time with Klein could be so infrequent she was determined to make the absolute most of it – and would have to push herself and her pegasus hard to make Edessa in time. Her responsibilities to the knights of Ilia, still weakened by war and fractured by politics, remained new and daunting to her, but she refused to neglect them.

Last night would have to do as a goodbye, then. She debated whether or not to plant a kiss on Klein's cheek as she slid out of the sheets, stood up, and stretched her arms, but decided it would be awkward to while he was sleeping and that it would be better to leave him be.

Thea dressed herself quickly and double-checked her pack. There was scarcely time to stay for breakfast, certainly not with the lax way the Reglay household operated meaning that would likely involve waiting several hours given she had awoken before sunrise, so eating a quick meal after she got on her way would have to do. She strapped the pack on before finally pulling on her gloves and boots, tying her narrow white headband, and shooting a lingering glance at the ornate bed and her lover sleeping on it as she left the room.

She hadn't made yet it to the front door of the Reglay manor when she heard someone call out her name. 

"Thea."

She turned around to see Klein, still looking sleepy and hastily dressed in a loose shirt and trousers. "...Morning."

"Good morning, Klein", she replied. "I'm sorry about leaving so early. If I left much later I don't know I'd arrive in Edessa in time for the assembly."

He shook his head. "No, I understand. Safe journeys to you."

"At the very least I would've said a proper goodbye if I'd known you were awake", she said, stepping closer to him and leaving a brief kiss on his cheek, which he returned as she pulled away with one on her lips, slightly longer and tempting her more than she'd like.

"It's alright, Thea". Klein paused. "I thought last night felt like a fine enough goodbye, but."

Her face felt a bit warmer as her thoughts strayed back to those memories. The faint pre-dawn light that had begun to enter into the hallway and color it a lighter shade of gray was enough that Thea almost thought she saw the outline of a bulge in Klein's trousers. "Yes, it was... Quite an evening."

"Anyway--", she quickly changed the subject, not wanting to hold up her departure much longer with anything more tempting than a simple kiss. "--Goodbye. I should get going now."

"Oh, yes, I suppose you wouldn't... Well, I shouldn't keep you much longer in that case."

She nodded. "Yeah. I don't have much time to... Anyway."

"I hope you'll be able to visit again soon. Farewell". He hesitated a moment before he turned to go, and that sufficed to tempt her just enough to say directly what they'd both, she was sure, been thinking.

"...I can probably stay another few minutes, if you wanted to, um, say goodbye again."

"You aren't in too much of a hurry to?".

Thea moved toward him again, leaning in close and pausing for him to voice any objection before pressing her lips against his again. Their third kiss lingered a little longer still, her tongue nudging suggestively between his closed lips just before they broke away from each other.

"I don't know I'm going to be able to leave without it... I can make up the time."

"As long as you aren't doing it purely for my sake", Klein said, gesturing over his shoulder. "Shall we?".

"We can do it here", she said, removing her pack and leaning it against the wall. "It's not like we're likely to be interrupted at this hour. And I do still want to keep it quick."

It seemed like even the servants at the manor had come to follow its lord's usually lackadaisical schedule. Klein stifled a chuckle. "You're probably right. Father and mother are still as carefree as ever."

He started undoing his fly and Thea kissed him one more time, deeper now as she parted her lips for his tongue and felt him enter her mouth with it. She reached down as he finished undoing his trousers and underwear and eased his cock out of them, grasping its length in her gloved hand.

She gave it a stroke as she disentangled her tongue from his and pulled her lips away, still holding it as she turned around and positioned herself over it, Klein moving her skirt away before his hands moved to hold her hips. She pressed her backside against him, his cock feeling hot on her skin as she squeezed her thighs around it, keeping it against her lap over her underwear.

"...Just don't put it inside", Thea added, removing her hand. "I don't want to wait for you to find a lambskin either."

Klein started to move, teasing her through the fabric with the sensation and her own arousal quickly starting to make her wet as she panted softly. "You're quite eager."

"And you aren't?", she asked back in a hushed voice. She bit back a moan as Klein's pace quickened.

"I didn't say I wasn't."

Thea rocked her hips against him as he continued to move and pump his cock leisurely between them, starting out slow in time with him and beginning to grind harder as his rhythm steadily sped up, a few birds chirping at the dawn outside the window the only sound in the hallway other than quiet moans and the noises of skin rubbing against skin and rustling fabric. With each of Klein's strokes she felt a little more desperate to feel his cock on her directly, a little more slick seeping into the fabric of her underwear, and quickly it was too much to bear.

She reached down, touching it and prompting him to stop, and leaned forward just long enough to yank her panties down to her knees, around her thigh-high boots, before pressing herself against him again. Repositioning his cock with her hand, feeling one finger of her glove damp with a bead of precome from its tip, she locked her thighs around it again. A raspy sigh left her mouth as Klein began to move again, with nothing between him and her pussy as his cock slid between her thighs, each stroke now parting its folds and rubbing against her clit, its motion eased slightly by her slick beginning to trickle on to it and down her skin.

Klein buried his face in her neck, planting kisses down it to her shoulder as he rolled his hips, the new stimulation adding to the heat growing in her lap and forcing her voice out more in heady yet still quiet breaths and moans and the sounds emanating from between her legs getting louder and wetter. She heard his breath growing ragged too, his thrusts feeling more frantic.

Thea came first, needily pushing her hips back into his thrusts until the heat pooling in them became too much and filled her, a buzzy feeling of afterglow coming over her as Klein kept going, pumping between them and throbbing against her pussy. A moment later his hips slapped against her backside a final time and she felt his cock pulse, at first noticing something hit her skirt and then feeling more of his come spurt out and land on her thighs, warming her skin as it dribbled down them and he began to soften between her legs.

"I enjoyed that", Klein said, letting out a yawn. "I'm glad you found a few minutes to spare."

"Mmm... Me too". She stepped away from him, her legs constrained a bit by her panties still around her knees, and leaned down, pulling them off. She had dampened them slightly before pulling them down to begin with, but they had struck her as the fastest option on hand to clean herself up and seemed dry _enough_ to suffice.

Quickly, she wiped the come from the inside of her skirt and then from her thighs. On the other hand, she now didn't exactly want to leave them in her pack, nor did she have the time to stay and wash them. And she would hate to impose, but...

She turned around, about to say something, but Klein spoke first.

"Oh, I can wash those--", he said. "--...Since you're in a hurry, I mean. You can pick them up next time you're able to visit Etruria... Though flying all the way to Edessa that way would be...".

Thea almost chuckled herself. "I have a change. Sorry to impose like that, though."

She noticed he hadn't re-buttoned his fly, his cock still half erect and poking out of his trousers, a few drops of come left on the tip.

If she was leaving them to him, it only felt fair in a way. She left one final kiss on his cheek before taking a part of the panties that still remained dry and wiped his cock clean as well. "I should be able to visit again in a few months. Until then, it would, err--", she felt her face get hot. "--...Be fine if you enjoyed them."

Klein blushed too, shaking his head. "Oh, no, it's really alright."

"No, no--", her eyes darted away for a second before she looked back at him. "--It would be... Kind of nice in a way knowing you have something of mine while we can't be together. And, well, one of the things we miss when we're apart is, well... You wouldn't like that?".

"I suppose it's not really that I wouldn't like it."

Thea opened her pack, pulling the clean pair of underwear on over her boots before strapping it around her waist again. "Well, I'm off. I shouldn't stay any longer now."

Klein nodded. "Farewell. Perhaps I'll be able to visit Ilia before your return. Though there's still much work to be done here."

"I understand", she replied, turning to go but looking over her shoulder. "I wouldn't want you neglect that for me."

"...Should I bring your underwear back if I _am_ able to?".

Thea paused. "Oh. ...Sure."

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I have Thea down alright but I'm not sure about Klein. I don't feel like I ever had a very good grasp of his personality.
> 
> For ages I couldn't really figure out what the setup for this should be, which was part of why it took me so long to get back to writing, until I was inspired by a very kind comment I got on one of my other Binding Blade fics, _Mado Kara Mieru_ , to finally read the other works in the Klein/Thea tag that I'd had marked for later for a while and Cyber_Emblem's _[A Noble Union](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17285411)_ gave me the idea for it being a long-distance relationship and them having a quickie just before Thea leaves to return home to Ilia. I feel kind of weird giving shoutouts to people in smut when I don't know if they're comfortable with it (or for that matter if they're underage or not) but I'd feel remiss if I didn't mention it when a comment or another fic inspires me, so on the off chance you're reading this isulias or Cyber_Emblem thank you for the inspiration, lol.


End file.
